Childhood wounds make adulthood tragedies
by Zaishana
Summary: The way Sesshoumaru avoids any emotion is too strange. What if there is some deeper reason behind his actions? From the time when he was just an innocent youikai child? Angsty InuSessh Slash Rating is just for precaution.


**DISLCAMER: I own practically nothing, and especially not Inuyasha anime and manga or it's copyright. Not trying to make any money with this.**

**Only things that belong to me are Asian (mainland) characters that will show up later on.**

**WARNINGS: since I've watched 167 episodes and 3 movies, there will probably be a lot of spoilers. It was almost a year since then, so please correct me if I make something incorrect. English is not my 1st language, so please try to understand all of the spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**YAOI, INCEST  if you don't like it, leave then. I'm defiantly not a fan of incest, but I just don't see anime incest between two gorgeous characters as a real incest. Have fun and please review.**

**INFO: The rating is there just for precaution.**

**I put it in time of searches for Shikon shards because I think most people will be familiar with it. It's put in random time after Inuyasha learned how to do Wind Scar (Kaze no kizu). So, it's AU from some point there. **

**There will be a bit of magic ;-)**

**From 3. movie I found out that Inuyasha should probably be over 200 years…but I like it like this:**

**Inuyasha: 17 + 50 he didn't age those 50 years **

**Sesshoumaru: 19 + 17+ 50 86**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_It's been a long time…_thought Inuyasha, as the whole gang traveled in search for next shard. It's been over 2 months since he last saw his brother. He knew that others don't share his thoughts and that they wouldn't like it if they knew what he was thinking about. But he missed seeing his brother, no matter how wrong and useless it was.**

_**I wish it weren't like this…I wish I could get him out of my mind. But…**_

**Inuyasha's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Shippou.**

"**Inuyasha!" he yelled in his ear. **

**Inuyasha, though half thankful for the interruption, picked him angrily up and yelled "What!"**

"**I've been trying to show you something for 5 minutes, but you weren't paying any attention." answered a very angry Kagome.**

"**Feh. I bet it isn't something important." answered Inuyasha getting very bad look from Kagome.**

"**There is a hot spring nearby." **

"**See? Nothing important."**

"**SIT BOY!"**

**When Inuyasha started getting up the rest of gang started walking away, this being a usual scene. **

**Something seemed strange to Inuyasha, so he ran to Kagome to ask her.**

"**Um, Kagome?" he asked with hope she wouldn't sit him again.**

"**Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked still partly angry.**

"**How do you know that a spring is around?"**

"**I found out in the last village."**

"**Oh."**

"**You know Inuyasha, you seem to be really distracted lately. Is something bothering you?" asked Miroku worriedly after coming near him.**

"**Feh. We are really slow in getting Shikon shards. " answered Inuyasha sure that they will believe him. It seemed they believed him too much.**

"**Sit boy!" yelled Kagome from front of the group. **

"**Kagome, in the village they said there is a perfect camping spot nearby, didn't they?" wondered Sango.**

"**Yeah. We should go there. I can't wait for the bath!" said Kagome, imagining the feeling only a good hot bath gives her. She didn't go home for over a month because of the summer holidays when she didn't have to go to school (I hope that there is such thing in Japan.) and she missed this kinds of things.**

"**What!", yelled Inuyasha after getting up from the ground, "We can still go few miles before we have to make a camp!"**

"**Sit boy!"**

**Rest of the gang sighed and shook their heads. Won't he ever learn?**

**

* * *

**

**After making fire, setting up a simple camp and eating dinner girls went to take the bath. Inuyasha muttered something about taking a walk, and ran away before Kagome had time to finish her warning for the case he decided to peep on them.**

**He wanted to be alone with his thoughts, no matter how much they bothered him.**

**After running as much as he wanted, he came up to a nice clear lake. He sat on the nearest big rock and observed the calm surface of the lake. It was calm enough to show clear reflection of the full moon in the sky. The sight stung his aching heart, reminding him of the cold-hearted inu youkai. He always had crush on his half–brother, who in return hated him with his entire frozen hearth. Inuyasha sighed and let his mind wonder through thoughts he usually tried to keep away when being with his human and demon companions.**

**A/N I hope this was ok for my first Inu/Sessh fanfiction. Please review. **

**A few terms for people really not familiar with Japanese version:**

**Inu – dog**

**Youkai – demon**

**Shikon – Shiko no Tama - Jewel of Four Souls, Shikon Jewl**


End file.
